Getting rid of who?
by edger230
Summary: Kitty's old partner and ex- boyfriend comes to visit TUFF and he's turning Dudley red with jealousy. But with Cody, everthing is not what it seems.
1. Cody returns

The day was like any other day at first. Work a bit, Fight a few bad guys and do some training. That all changed pretty fast.

Dudley and Kitty were driving back to TUFF after beating the Chameleon once again. They went inside to find the Chief waiting for them at the door instead of in his office like usual.

The Chief was smiling so they could easily tell that he had good news. "Agents, First I'd like to say good job for defeating the Chameleon once again." Dudley and Kitty smiled.

"One more thing, Agent Katswell, Cody is stopping by for a visit for a while." The Chief said.

Kitty's face lit up but Dudley was confused. "Who's Cody?" he asked.

"Cody was my old partner. He had to move to India because he had to help his family who lives there. He's also my ex- boyfriend. We didn't think a long distance relationship would work out so we broke up." Kitty said.

Before Dudley had time to reply, Cody entered the room. He was a little bit taller than Kitty, he was a cat as well and he had on a red T-shirt and blue jeans. He had black hair similar to Harry Potter's and he had orange fur.

"Hello Agent Cody." Chief said. "Welcome back." Cody saluted the Chief and turned to Kitty who he immediately hugged. Dudley bit his tongue.

"Great to see you Cody!" Kitty said. "How's your family doing?"

"A lot better." Cody said with a smile. Before Dudley could clear his throat erratically like he did with Jack Rabbit, Cody pulled away from Kitty and saw him.

"I'm guessing that's Dudley." he said.

Doing the best he could not to show his anger, Dudley shook his hand and said, "How do you know my name?"

"Kitty and I still write each other. She's told me all about you." Cody replied. "Nice to meet you."

"Same to you." Dudley said although inside he didn't feel that way at all.

"I brought gifts." Cody said. He grabbed a bag and pulled something out.

"Chief, I got you a high- tech hovercraft that's perfect for someone your size to get around. It has some India flare to it." Cody said and Chief smiled.

Cody then turned to Kitty. "Kitty, I got you an Indonesian bracelet." Kitty smiled as well.

Lastly, Cody turned to Dudley, "Dudley, I got you a box of fancy Indonesian sweets." Dudley for a while forgot about his anger and took the box.

**Later-**

Kitty and Cody were talking in the conference room catching up. Dudley on the other hand was at his desk thinking of so many things. The thought hurting him the most was the fact that Kitty and Cody might get back together.

Thinking about this made him feel sick. He started thinking for a minute and thought; _I don't think that's why I feel sick._

Almost as if on cue the Chief came up on the screen. "Attention agents," he started as Kitty and Cody walked over to the screen. Dudley on the other hand was slowly walking over.

Kitty looked at him and she started to look concerned. "Dudley. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yea, I just"- Dudley never got to finish his sentence because the second he started he ran into the bathroom.

Kitty with more concern rushed to the door and listened. Dudley was vomiting. "He's sick Chief." Kitty said. Dudley came out of the bathroom looking green. "Should I take him home?" Kitty asked.

"No, I'm okay." Dudley said shakily.

"Agent Puppy, you're sick. You have to." Chief said. "Someone else can cover for you on your mission."

"I'll do it." Cody said.

Dudley wanted to fight this but he felt too sick so he let Kitty help him into the car and take him home.

After she dropped Dudley off and made sure he got in, Kitty drove back to TUFF and picked up Cody to go on the mission. Snaptrap was planning to blow up the moon again because apparently he was allergic to cream as well (see Toast of TUFF.)

Kitty fought like usual but for some strange reason, as she fought, she couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right. What was it though? At first she thought it was because Dudley was sick. Nope. That wasn't it. What was it?

To be continued


	2. What hurts the most

After the mission, Kitty went to Dudley's house to make sure he was okay. When she got there, Dudley was laying on the couch. He looked a little better and he had a towel on top of his head. But he looked… angry. Once Kitty said hi though he smiled.

"Hey Kitty. How did the mission go?" he asked.

"Good. Sorry that you couldn't come." Kitty replied. She didn't mention anything about the feeling that something wasn't right.

Dudley frowned again. "I figured out how I got sick." he said and he pulled out the box of candy that Cody had given him. "This candy was made before I was even born."

Kitty was confused. She knew for a fact that Cody hadn't done this on purpose but he was always careful with these things. She stayed a while longer and then went back to work thinking about all these things.

**The next day-**

Dudley came back to work the next day with a smile. Then he saw Cody and his smile was gone.

Cody and Kitty walked up to him. Cody had a look on his face that meant he was sorry. "Hey, Kitty told me what happened with the candy. I'm really sorry."

Dudley nodded and smiled. "Thanks." He said. That wasn't at all what he wanted to say though. But with Kitty standing right there, he couldn't say anything like that.

The morning went on more or less like usual. A little later though, Dudley was walking along and he saw Cody talking to Kitty in the snack room. He couldn't resist listening.

"It's been great having you back Cody." Kitty said.

"It's great to be back… but I want to tell you something." Cody replied.

"What's that?"

"… I want us to get back together… I'm still in love with you."

That was enough for Dudley. He was about to run back to his desk when he realized it was time to go home.

Dudley decided to leave the car and he walked home by himself. On his way home he started singing a song that describe how he felt.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
>That don't bother me<br>I can take a few tears that I've got  
>And just let them out<br>I'm not afraid to cry  
>Every once in a while<br>Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
>There are days<br>Every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
>But that's not what gets me<em>

_What hurts the most  
>Was being so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<br>And never knowing what could have been  
>And not seeing that loving you<br>Is what I was trying to do_

By this time in the lyrics he was starting to sprint home.__

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you  
>Everywhere I go<br>I'm doing it  
>It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone<br>Still haunted  
>Getting up getting dressed living with this regret<br>But I know if I could do it over  
>I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken<em>

_What hurts the most  
>Is being so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<br>And never knowing what could have been  
>And not seeing that loving you<br>Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most  
>Was being so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<br>And never knowing what could have been  
>And not seeing that loving you<br>Is what I was trying to do_

When Dudley got home he ran in the door and immediately ran into his room and flopped onto his bed._  
><em>

_What hurts the most  
>Was being so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<br>And never knowing what could have been  
>And not seeing that loving you<br>Is what I was trying to do_

_And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was trying to do<em>

Dudley was beating himself up on the inside wishing he had told Kitty how he felt when he had the chance.

Kitty at that exact same time had gotten home. But instead of looking super happy she was super confused. She had told Cody when it was time to go home that she would answer his question tomorrow. She didn't know why she was confused. She for some reason was now torn between Cody and someone else **(Yeah. You can probably tell who that is.)**

To be continued


	3. Walking on Sunshine

**Dear Fans, **

**Sorry it took me so long. I was at Horse Camp and I was not allowed to bring any technology. I went NUTS! So here's the chapter. I dedicate this story to my horse at camp named Tripp as I will also do with all of my 'How to Train your Dragon' stories unless I have someone else to dedicate it to.**

Kitty was just sitting there thinking. She had missed Cody and everything but she still didn't know what she wanted. She thought about the fact that she was torn between him and the last guy she'd ever thought she'd fall for.

Dudley.

She kept contemplating this situation for a long time. Throughout the entire night she could never find the answer. Finally she fell asleep later that night.

**The next day-**

Kitty was driving to work and was worried because she still hadn't made her decision. She had never been in this kind of situation and was smashing her brain trying to figure out what to do. She had promised Cody she would tell him that day but she had no answer to tell him. Something then happened next.

She heard a voice that she couldn't quite identify. It didn't seem to come from anywhere around her. It seemed to come from inside of her.

"_You know what you want deep inside."_

The voice was telling the truth. The second she heard the voice, she knew what she wanted.

She wanted the one who was always there for her. If he wasn't by her side, he was still there for her. If she was with him, he was there for her. She wanted the one who she could definitely picture him with her saying, 'I'll always be there for you.'

**At TUFF-**

Cody sat there waiting for Kitty. He was excited because he couldn't wait for her to say, 'I have always loved you and always will.'

Dudley on the other hand was sitting down singing the same song that he had been singing yesterday to himself. He was bracing himself for when Kitty came in and got back with Cody. He swore he could hear his heart cracking.

Kitty came in not to long after Dudley finished his song for the umpteenth time. Kitty waved at Dudley and walked over to Cody and led him to the snack room. Dudley was upset but he couldn't help spying on them. He followed them to the snack room and hid behind the wall next to the door.

Kitty hugged Cody and said, "Cody, you're a great guy."

Cody smiled. He knew exactly where this was going.

Kitty sighed. "But, I think I'm in love with Dudley."

Dudley couldn't believe what he was hearing. He raced back to his desk, his heart soaring.

Cody on the other hand's heart was shattered. He wasn't going to show it though.

"Okay. That's fine. I have to leave soon anyway."

Kitty sighed again. "I'm sorry."

**Later-**

Dudley was sitting at his desk smiling. He then saw Kitty coming up to him and he tried to act like he hadn't seen anything.

Kitty smiled and told him the whole story. Dudley smiled once again. He was about to kiss her but before he could it was time to go home. While walking home Dudley sang a different song to himself. It was called 'Walking on Sunshine.' He even sounded like Aly & AJ

**Dudley: **_I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I'm sure,_

_And I just can't wait 'till the day, when you knock on my door._

_Now every time I go for the mail box, gotta hold myself down,_

_'Cause I just can't wait 'till you write me, you're coming around._

_I'm walking on sunshine (Whoa oh)._

_I'm walking on sunshine (Whoa oh)._

_I'm walking on sunshine (Whoa oh)._

_And don't it feel good (Hey)._

_All right now._

_And don't it feel good (Hey)._

_All right me now yeah._

Kitty was walking home and started singing another part of that same song to herself.

**Kitty: **_I used to think maybe you love me, I know that it's true,_

_And I don't wanna spend all of my life just waiting for you _

**Dudley: **_(Just waiting for you)._

**Kitty: **_I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day _

**Dudley: **_(No, no, no),_

**Kitty: **_Baby I just want you back and I want you to stay._

_I'm walking on sunshine (Whoa oh)._

_I'm walking on sunshine (Whoa oh)._

_I'm walking on sunshine (Whoa oh)._

_And don't it feel good (Hey)._

_All right now._

_And don't it feel good (Hey)._

_All right me now._

_And don't it feel good._

**Dudley: **_Walking on sunshine._

**Kitty: **_Walking on sunshine._

**Dudley: **_I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real._

**Kitty: **_I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real._

**Dudley: **_I'm on sunshine, baby, yeah._

**Kitty: **_I'm on sunshine, baby, yeah._

**Both: **_I'm walking on sunshine (Whoa oh)._

_I'm walking on sunshine (Whoa oh)._

_I'm walking on sunshine (Whoa oh)._

_And don't it feel good (Hey)._

_All right now._

_And don't it feel good (Hey)._

_All right now._

_And don't it feel good (Hey)._

_All right now._

_And don't it feel good (Hey)._

_All right now._

_I'm walking on sunshine._

_I'm walking on sunshine._

_I'm walking on sunshine._

_I'm walking on sunshine._

_I'm walking on sunshine._

That night Dudley got ready for bed feeling on top of the world. The girl he loved loved him too!

As he climbed into bed he was starting to wonder how Cody would be. He was a nice guy. The second Dudley put his head down on his pillow a hand covered his mouth. He then felt a sharp pain in his head and he blacked out.


	4. The Fire

**The next day-**

Kitty was starting to get worried about Dudley. He was supposed to be at work 2 hours ago. He never missed work unless he was sick. She saw Cody and said, "Cody. Have you seen Dudley?"

Cody had a confused look on his face. "No I haven't."

Kitty went to Dudley's house in search. She was halfway there when she got a call from Cody.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kitty. I'm not feeling too well so I'm going home, but Dudley just showed up."

"That's good. Get to feeling better!"

"Ok, bye." There was then a click at the end of the line. Kitty went back to work where Dudley was waiting for her.

"Where were you?" Kitty asked.

"I had to visit my aunt at the hospital. She has cancer."

Kitty got a sad look on her face. "Well, I hope she gets better."

They soon enough walked into TUFF and began the usual day.

**Later-**

Kitty was sitting at her desk, when she got a text on her cell phone. Surprisingly, it was from Dudley. This was strange because Dudley was about ten steps away from her. This is what it said-

_Jiytu HRLP!_

_I'l teapoed at Ckdt's hoyse! He os evul!_

Now she was confused. She went over to Dudley's desk.

"Dudley, what does this mean?"

Dudley faced her and looked at the text. "Um… Oh! I must have sat on my phone." he said. Before Kitty had time to reply, it was time to go home.

Dudley got up and went outside. He quickly ran as fast as he could all the way to…

Cody's house.

He made sure no one was following him and went inside. He walked downstairs and into the closet where the REAL Dudley was chained up.

Dudley was chained to a chair with tape on his mouth and his cellphone at his feet. He kept squirming trying to get out of the chains.

The fake Dudley smacked him and said, "You tried to send Kitty a help text with your toes, huh?" The fake Dudley then turned himself back into Cody and sent a text to the Chameleon.

_Hey! Thanks for loaning me your transformation suit. I'll get it back to you as soon as I can!_

Cody then took the tape off of Dudley's mouth. "Why are you doing this Cody?" Dudley asked angrily.

"Well it's difficult so I'll just start at the beginning. You see, it all started with the Indonesian candy. The expiration date was no accident! I did that on purpose to show Kitty how much she missed going on missions with me!" Cody said.

"I should have known." Dudley said.

"However, when she revealed that she was in love with YOU, I immediately thought, if I can't have her then you can't either! So I kidnapped you in the middle of the night and brought you hear!"

"Kitty will find me eventually! When she does, you're going DOWN!" Dudley said.

"I already have that planned out!" Cody said with an evil look on his face. "I plan to set this place on fire! I'll tell Kitty that you died trying to save me. I won't completely be lying though!" He then held up a torch and threw it on the ground.

Within seconds the whole wooden floor was in flames. Cody quickly put the tape over Dudley's mouth again and sprinted outside. It wasn't long before a huge fire was engulfing his house.

Dudley kept squirming, trying to get out of the chair. The fire was huge and he couldn't get out of the chains around him.

**Kitty's POV-**

Kitty was sitting in her living room wondering why Dudley had been acting so weird today. She decided to shake it off when she heard the sound of a fire truck. It sounded pretty close.

She looked out the window to see it going right past her apartment and heading straight for… Cody's house!

She immediately got up and in a flash, she was outside sprinting toward Cody's house. When she got there the house was engulfed in flames and Cody was standing outside along with the fire department.

Cody immediately ran up to her and said with fake tears in his eyes "Kitty… Dudley… died in there trying to save me."

Kitty was shocked and she immediately got tears in her eyes. The guy she loved was gone. She was about to burst into tears when she heard something coming from inside the house.

Dudley had managed to get the tape off his mouth and Kitty could hear a faint, "HELP!"

"Do you hear that?" she asked Cody.

Before Cody had time to answer, Kitty screamed, "HOLD ON DUDLEY! I'M COMING!" while sprinting into the house.

**I LOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVE CLIFFHANGERS! Well when I write them at least, because I'm the only one who knows what's going to happen!**

To be continued


	5. Never Say Never

Kitty burst in to Cody's house and looked around. It was extremely hot in there considering it was on fire, but Kitty was so worried she didn't even notice.

"DUDLEY!" Kitty screamed at the top of her lungs. There was no answer. She looked around the room but Dudley was nowhere in sight. She began to lose hope but then she heard something that brought it back.

"HELP!" it said. It was a little louder this time.

Kitty sprinted downstairs dodging a few burning pieces of the roof that fell toward her. She had to hurry. From the look of things the house wasn't going to stand much longer.

She looked around and saw nothing but burning furniture and ashes.

"DUDLEY!" Kitty screamed once again. She started coughing. It was hard to breathe in all this smoke. She then heard coughing coming from the closet.

She practically broke the door down trying to get in the closet. When she got in there she saw Dudley in chains. He looked pretty weak and was covered in ashes. Dudley smiled weakly at Kitty. Suddenly a big board fell from the ceiling and was falling towards Dudley. Kitty knocked him out of the way just in time. She picked the lock on the chains and immediately embraced Dudley.

"Who chained you up?" she asked still holding Dudley and for a second forgetting about the fire.

Dudley coughed a few times but finally got out the word, "Cody." This was followed by another round of coughs.

Anger immediately grew inside Kitty but then Dudley said in between coughs, "We have to get out of here!"

Kitty suddenly remembered the fire and helped Dudley stand up. Taking his hand she ran around looking for an exit. She ran everywhere but the fire was making her dazed and confused.

She finally saw a small opening in the wall. Still holding Dudley's hand she sprinted to the hole and tried to make it bigger. Dudley suddenly collapsed. Kitty immediately turned around and tried to get him up again.

"Come on Dudley. Get up. We've got to get out of here!" Kitty said nudging him.

"I-I… can't. Go Kitty. Get out of here. (cough) save… save yourself." Dudley said feeling weaker than ever.

Kitty got tears in her eyes. "No. I'm not leaving you." she said and coughed a few times.

"I-I love you…" Dudley said. "I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry. If I had just seen the signs maybe none of this would have happened." Kitty said and laid down taking Dudley in her arms. She felt weak as well now. She couldn't believe it was going to end like this.

She then remembered something. She took a tennis ball out of her pocket and threw it out the hole she made in the wall.

"Ball." Dudley said weakly and slowly made his way out the hole with Kitty struggling behind him.

They finally got outside. They soon enough blacked out.

**Later-**

Dudley and Kitty woke up in an ambulance hooked up to two breathing machines. Kitty suddenly noticed that Dudley was holding her hand.

When they got to the hospital, the doctor told them the whole story of how Cody had been arrested.

After a few days the duo got out of the hospital they continued to fight side by side once again. Dudley kept a song in his head to keep him going every time a situation came again. It's called 'Never say Never.' **(I skipped Jaden Smith's part)**

_See I never thought that I could walk through fire_

_I never thought that I could take the burn._

_I never had the strength to take it higher,_

_Until I reached the point of no return._

_And there's just no turning back,_

_When your hearts under attack,_

_Gonna give everything I have,_

_It's my destiny._

_I will never say never! (I will fight)_

_I will fight till forever! (make it right)_

_Whenever you knock me down,_

_I will not stay on the ground._

_Pick it up,_

_Pick it up,_

_Pick it up,_

_Pick it up up up,_

_And never say never._

_I never thought I could feel this power._

_I never thought that I could feel this free._

_I'm strong enough to climb the highest tower._

_And I'm fast enough to run across the sea._

_And there's just no turning back,_

_When your hearts under attack,_

_Gonna give everything I have,_

_Cause this is my destiny._

_I will never say never! (I will fight)_

_I will fight till forever! (make it right)_

_Whenever you knock me down,_

_I will not stay on the ground._

_Pick it up,_

_Pick it up,_

_Pick it up,_

_Pick it up, up, up,_

_And never say never_

_YEAH_

_I will never say never_

_(I will fight)_

_I will fight till forever_

_(Make it right)_

_Whenever you knock me down_

_I will not stay on the ground_

_Pick it up pick it up_

_Pick it up pick it up_

_Up, up, up, up, up and never say never_

_Ne-never say never_

_Ne-never say never_

_Ne-never say never_

_I will never say never_

_(I will fight)_

_I will fight till forever_

_(Make it right)_

_Whenever you knock me down_

_I will not stay on the ground_

_Pick it up pick it up_

_Pick it up pick it up_

_Up, up, up, up, up and never say never_

_Ne-never say never_

_Ne-never say never_

_Ne-never say never_

_Never say never_

_The End_


End file.
